Harry Potter and the Secrets of Time
by Gryffindor Girls
Summary: Harry and Crew *Plus two madeups Maybe three to come* Have returned to Hogwarts to find secrets unfold. Lily and James still breath air of life, and Voldemort never lost his powers. Find out what happens to the crew as they go through their fifth year. **


Harry Potter and the Secrets of Time

By Lenna, Jammar and Sefie

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Though Sefie would like to claim Fred and George. And Jammar would probably like to take claim of Draco and possibly Hermione. I'll just stick to my teachers.  We'd however like to Thank JK Rowling for her excellent characters. Which is why we are writing this fic.

Chapter 1: Hogwarts

            Lily Potter looked down at her two children, as they were about to board the Hogwarts Express, taking them away to yet another safe year at Hogwarts. She was quite grateful that they had been such wonderful and understanding children. Now in their teens, Lily knew the time was coming when she would have to be a little more lenient, and allow them to go off on their own. However, with You-know-who always on the look out for the Potters, it was hard to let them out of her sight.

            "Come on Mum, we're going to be late. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would be so pleased to see us late." Jammar stated giving her mother a hug, as she brushed strawberry blond hair out of her violet eyes. Being released from her mother's grasp, she walked over to her father, and gave him a hug, before turning to join her best friend on the train to Hogwarts.

            "We'll write you as soon as we get there. Promise!" Harry said quietly saying good-bye to his parents before running off with his owl Hedwig. Joining Jammar within moments of leaving their parents.

            Soon they had found a small compartment, where Lenna, Fred and George sat whispering back and forth between the three of them. Standing at the doorway, Jammar and Harry listened to them before taking a seat with Ron. The three Gryffindors watched as Fred and George pointed things out to Lenna on a piece of parchment, that Harry and Jammar had recognized as the Maurader's Map. Neither one had bothered to tell Fred and George that their father had helped to create the Map, and Lenna had kept it a secret, not wanting to spoil the Weasley Twins fun.

            "Alright, so we'll sneak in tomorrow night, at 12am. They'll not know what has hit them!" George stated as he folded up the map, and put it away. "Oh Hello there Harry, Jammar. Didn't hear you two come in."

            "Well how can you, when you three are planning yet another prank. Tell me you aren't going to hurt Matthew again this year?" Jammar questioned pleading with her best friend not to hurt the guy she cared about.

            "Oh would you bugger off. He's my brother; I can torture him all I want. And besides he's not even that great of a guy. He…." Lenna didn't finished as the compartment door slid open and Matthew stood there with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. 

            "He, what Lenna?" questioned Matthew as he stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips. 

            "You! Matthew are an impertinent jerk. Now leave this compartment before I make you leave!" Lenna stated angrily standing up, only to be joined by the Weasley Twins. A perky smile spread across Lenna's lips as she drew a glowing ball of light in her hands. "I'm a Prefect Matthew, as is Jammar, Harry and Hermione. Are you sure you wish to cause problems already?" 

            "You wouldn't dare…Mum would be so mad at you if she heard you used another spell against me. What about Brandon, and Ashley, what will they think?" he questioned his sister, who's eyes had begun to glow and a silver aura surrounded her.

            "What would Mum care Matthew? You know well enough that she hates me, as you so graciously reminded me of on the first day of school four years ago. Now scoot off, before you and your friends find more trouble than you can handle!" Lenna replied watching her brother scurry off with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. 

            "You had better be careful Lenna. Matthew really has it out for you this year. Maybe you shouldn't pull any pranks on him this year." Harry stated taking his sister's side on the topic.

            "I can't believe you two! You hate the Slytherins as much as I do, and yet you're asking me not to pull a prank on them! What's got into you?" Lenna questioned looking over at Ron who had been extremely quiet for the passed little while. "Ron, what do you think? Should I pull some more pranks on them or leave them be?"

            "Lenna if I didn't think you could pull it off then I would tell you. But you are probably the better prankster than even Fred and George." Ron replied getting evil glares from both his brothers. "What? I can't help it if she's managed to pull off more pranks than you two, and without loosing us so many house points too."

            Lenna smiled and sat back down, but thought closely on what Jammar and Harry had brought up. The worse that could possibly happen was her uncle caught word of her pranks at Hogwarts, and sent some one after her; but even that was unlikely to happen. She hadn't pulled any pranks on the Riddle Twins since the first year of school. Pulling her long brown hair out of her face, she tied it back in a red hair tie, before scooting, Ron, Harry, Fred and George out of the Compartment for the two girls to get changed.

            Once changed the girls let them back inside the compartment where they began to incessantly talk about their summer holidays, which Lenna had refused to speak of. Even with the wonderful tales from Jammar and Harry about going away to America for two weeks, didn't make Lenna want to talk much about her summer. Looking down at the ground she refused to talk when talked to, especially if it had anything to do with the summer that just recently passed.

            "Come on Lenna it can't have been that bad of a summer." Jammar pried at Lenna trying to break the lock that had been tightly chained around her best friend's summer holidays.

            "Mum did offer to bring you with us. But I suppose Aleena didn't let you know we even sent an owl to you." Harry replied looking at Lenna. 

            "That's an understatement. If I'm at home, I'll not get any letters or anything from the people at Hogwarts, I barely got my letter from Hogwarts with the list of supplies. I only managed to get that because I threatened Mum with a letter to the Ministry of Magic." Lenna replied looked down sadly at her wrist. 'What I wouldn't give to be rid of that thing, and all the things the keep me bound to a fate I want nothing to do with. Good thing Jammar's part of it.' She thought to herself. 

            "That didn't answer the question. You're summer can't have been that bad." George replied looking over at Lenna, "And besides Mum sent you an owl on your birthday about coming to the Burrow, but I suppose you didn't get that one either."

            "Obviously not, if I didn't get there." Lenna replied harshly. "But if you insist on knowing how my summer was, I'll tell you. But I'm warning, it wasn't the best of summers either. And don't blame me if you don't like what you hear, I did warn you."

            "Would you just spill it please? You're worse than Harry some days." Jammar replied shooting an innocent look at her twin brother.

            "Alright, Okay. My summer started off like the last 11 summers. I went home to find my mother and stepfather ignoring me like normal. However, what with Voldemort on the move again, my stepfather had become worse with his abusive tendencies. Wishing me dead more than he had any other summer. I guess that could be because of what I had done to Matthew last year, but that was only an innocent prank and I wasn't the only one involved."

            "Anyway, I got two letters, one from my dad, hidden in the Hogwarts Package, and another. I've kept the other to show to Dad when I got to Hogwarts. But because of this letter, Mum's gone off the deep end with not wanting me at Hogwarts, and Anthony's up to no good. I swear I woke up on night to find him standing over my bed with his wand pointed at me. He's gonna try and kill me one of these days, and Mum just ignores it, like she doesn't even know what's going on." Lenna stated hiding some of the major details that Jammar had picked up on.

            "Take the spell off Lenna." Jammar replied concerned for her best friends well being. "You're going to have to show your dad one of these days. He should have taken you out of your Mum's home long ago, or at least set the Ministry on Anthony. Please won't you just take that stupid spell off?"

            "What spell? What are you talking about?" questioned Fred looking at Lenna to see nothing different about her. "She looks fine to me, what could possibly be wrong?"

            Lenna sighed, and removed the spell that she had placed on herself every year until she was sure she didn't need it any longer. Hiding her face at first, Jammar brought her eyes up to meet her own, with a gasp she fell onto her bottom, and looked up at her best friend, tears in her eyes. Harry jumped up to help his sister up, before looking up at Lenna. He couldn't help but stare at her, though he tried not to. 

            "See, this is why I have the spell on. You'd have reacted like this; I knew you would. For 11 years I have the same spell on me until I knew I could show my face again." Lenna replied hiding her face in her hands as she cried.

            Fred turned and held her in his arms. Even though he hadn't got a full glimpse at what had happened to her, he was sure by both Jammar and Harry's reaction that it wasn't good. Even Ron sat starring in shock at Lenna, but when Fred tried to look at her, she pulled away from him. 

            "Please, you really don't want to see me like this. I'm hideous. And it's all Anthony's fault too." She cried, as her face was brought to look into Fred's eyes.

            "Why didn't you write us and let us know. Dad would have come to get you. Or even Lily and James, they would have stopped him from doing this to you. At least tell your dad." Fred stated as George had already started up a letter to get to Dumbledore before they arrived that evening. "Look George has drawn up the letter, Pig can take it to Professor Dumbledore and we can all go with you when you go to tell him. That way you won't feel alone."

            "You don't understand." She whispered as she cried in Fred's arms, "If I tell my dad, and the Ministry gets involved, Voldemort will…he'll kill my mom. I already know that. If there is one charge put against Anthony it won't be child abuse. It'll be for being a follower of Voldemort. And I'll be the one to lay that charge. Now, if you all don't mind, I'd rather everyone else not seeing these." Lenna stated as she placed the spell back onto herself.

            Pig graciously took the letter from George and flew out the open window, heading rapidly towards Hogwarts. Harry could hardly believe what he had just seen; Lenna was like a sister to him and Jammar. What shocked him more was that Aleena would stand by and let this happen to her daughter. The Aleena that Lily and James knew would never have allowed her daughter to go through such torment.

            "Maybe now that you're dad will know, he'll be able to find away to keep you with him. You'll be safer with him won't you?" Harry questioned, as Lenna curled up in Fred's arms.

            "I don't know. I really don't. There are other secrets I have, but I can't tell you here, or now. One is good enough to hold you until I come up with enough courage to tell the other one. But please know, that I will tell you, when I feel the time is right. And I know that I won't loose my friends over it." Lenna replied looking over at Ron, who was starring out the train window. "Where's Hermione?" 

            "She said she'd be here when we got on the train. She's just running a little late." Ron replied as the compartment door slid open. "See told you she would be here."

            "Sorry guys, I had a slight run in with Malfoy and his crew of thugs. Did you happen to anger him again Lenna?" Hermione questioned as she sat down next to Ron, who seemed to cheer up.

            "No, I made Matthew angry, I never once spoke to Malfoy. If he's angry, it's cause I was going to try to set them straight. I mean one last try can't hurt. But I guess it can wait until we get to Hogwarts. At least there, I know I won't have to worry about him and his crew try and kill us in our sleep or something." She replied as she watched the scenery around the train change from the city of London, to the country lands heading towards Hogwarts.

            "Well, it didn't work the last time. You sure it will work this time?" Hermione questioned, not realizing Lenna's mood.

            "I don't know, and at the moment really don't care!" Lenna replied harshly, as she closed her eyes in hopes that the spinning and pain in her head would go away.

            "Did I do something wrong?" she whispered to Ron, who shook his head No, and then explained Lenna's horrible mood. "Lenna I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in a bad mood."

            "Don't worry about it Hermione. I just want to rest right now. I didn't sleep well last night. And I'd rather be somewhat awake when we get to Hogwarts." Lenna replied, closing her eyes again, and used Fred as a pillow.

            Letting her sleep, the gang began to talk about what this year could hold, and what Lenna's secrets could be. Though they would never ask her, until she was ready to tell them on her own, but something was obviously causing her bad moods.

            "We are going to have to find out sooner or later what's bothering her. She's never been like this before." Fred stated, looking at Jammar and Harry.

            "We know that, she's never looked so sad in her whole life. I bet they never even wished her a happy birthday, or anything like that." Jammar exclaimed. "Maybe we should have a little surprise party for her. We can talk to Dumbledore, and maybe he'll let us. What do you all think?"

            "I think that's an excellent idea Jammar. But it will have to wait until after the first weekend in Hogsmeade. So that we can pick up a few presents for her. Don't you think?" Ron piped in, as he looked at Lenna sleeping in his brother's arms.

            "I'd agree. But that's only if we can get Dumbledore and Mcgonagall to agree." Hermione repeated.

            "We don't have to have their permission. Fred and I can sneak into the kitchen and pick up a few things. And I'm sure a little magic here and there; we could make the common room a perfect party place." George replied demonstrating with the compartment.

            "Well, Jammar, it was your idea, you're going to have to keep her busy while we put this thing together. We can send word with Hedwig to Dumbledore, or one of us can stay behind and talk to him?" Harry stated looking at the people in the compartment. 

            "Hermione and I will do it." Stated Ron as Hermione agreed. "If it will cheer Lenna up, why not."

            "Good then it's settled, we'll throw a party for Lenna and the second weekend after we all go to Hogsmeade." Fred stated as Lenna stirred in his arms. "Perhaps we should leave this until she's not around her hear us?"

            Lenna slept the remainder of the way to Hogwarts in Fred's arms, while they continued to take about how they would cheer her up, and help Harry and Jammar keep away from Voldemort, who seemed to always fine away to get near the school enough to cause problems for them. The train slowed into the Hogsmeade Station, and Fred gently pushed Lenna awake, as the train stopped. The gang got ready to leave the train, and hoped for no further problems from the Slytherins.


End file.
